Une âme errante
by Robangel
Summary: Fuir la nuit, est devenu un combat dans la vie de Bella... Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'essayer de lutter contre une âme qui a le don de vous contrôler ?


**Hey coucou mes lecteurs et lectrices ! Alors voilà, suite à une insomnie une nouvelle histoire est née... Je voulais que vous découvriez ce début d'histoire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et surtout pour voir si après " Pas sans toi", je pourrai me jeter corps et âme dans cette nouvelle aventure. Donc je vous laisse découvrir cet écrit et on se retrouve à la fin pour avoir votre avis...**

**Ah oui, je suis désolée du petit retard (non grand en fait, je sais lol) que j'ai sur " Pas sans toi". J'ai repris le travail et mon temps est réduit du fait. Mais ne vous en faite pas la suite arrivera très vite, promis (trop peur aussi qu'une mise à prix me colle aux fesses ^^). Et puis s'en mentir j'adore écrire cette fiction comme vous aimez la lire donc je continuerai quoi qu'il arrive. Allez je m'arrête là et je vous laisse lire cette petite chose qui verra le jour ou pas, suite à vos impressions, je le rappelle ;)  
**

**Pov Bella**

Il m'épie, je le sens. Son regard me brûle, me terrorise. Je peux l'entendre se déplacer, lentement, sans bruit. J'ai peur, je tremble mais je ne bouge pas. Je sais qu'il est là. Ses prunelles me lacèrent la peau. Je peux même sentir qu'elles me transpercent le corps. Je ne le vois pas, je le ressens. Je n'ai jamais pu le voir mais je sais qu'il est là chaque soir, chaque nuit. Il lui arrive de ne pas bouger en m'observant de son point d'ancrage. Sauf, peut-être, cette nuit où j'ai conclu qu'il s'était approché. Près. Très près. J'avais senti l'air frais, de son souffle, parfumer mon cou et entendu sa respiration chanter sa mélodie brisant ce silence morbide. Mais comme toujours je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je le laisse m'observer. Je l'autorise même à m'approcher. Que sais-je, s'il ne m'avait pas déjà touché. Je me refuse à l'imaginer cela le rendrait trop réel, trop important. Je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je peux largement imaginer son sourire vainqueur de voir la terreur m'envahir à la tombée de la nuit. Cette peur, qui prend possession de mon être quand je vois le soleil disparaître pour laisser place au ciel noir qui devient alors mon compagnon de fortune jusqu'à l'aube.

Je ne lui parle pas. Même si j'en meurs d'envie. Je scrute mon environnement, sans distinguer la moindre présence. Je laisse mes pensées parler pour moi, peut-être les entendra-t-il ? Je veux savoir pourquoi il est là. Je lui demande ce qu'il me veut. Je le questionne sur ce qu'il attend de moi. Mais aucunes réponses ne me sont données. J'aimerai qu'il disparaisse, qu'il sorte de mon espace si confortable que j'ai mis tant de temps à bâtir. Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pris conscience de sa présence que maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'il a eu le courage de se rapprocher ce fameux soir.

Ce fameux soir qui restera un cauchemar qui perdure et qui m'empêche de fermer l'œil pour laisser place aux terreurs nocturnes. J'ai peur, je tremble. Une sueur froide prend possession de mon être parce qu'il est là. Il m'observe toujours de cette même place. Le plancher craque. Je me braque. J'ai peur, je frissonne. Je n'ose observer l'endroit où il se trouve. Pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher alors je lutte contre lui, contre moi, contre cette envie folle.

Son regard a changé, je le sens parce que la pièce s'est refroidie ainsi que les membres de mon corps. Je n'ose plus bouger, je suis terrorisée. J'ai envie de hurler mais je ne le fais pas. J'étouffe mes gémissements effrayés dans mon oreiller. Ce dernier va finir par s'arracher tant je le sers entre mes mains. Il se rapproche encore. La pièce n'est plus froide mais glaciale. Je vois mon souffle chaud faire de la fumée dans l'air tant l'espace est devenu hivernal. De cette source de chaleur, une courbe se dessine puis s'efface. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon souffle se coupe, mon cœur s'arrête.

Un léger vent se déplace. Je sais, alors qu'il a repris sa place mais qu'il n' a pas quitté les lieux. Je respire à nouveau mais l'angoisse habite toujours mon être.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure pour estimer la fin de mon calvaire. Trois heures. Encore trois heures de tortures acharnées à me demander si mon esprit me joue des tours, si je ne manque pas juste de sommeil ou simplement si c'est la réalité pure et simple qui éclate devant moi.

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Sa présence m'en empêche. Son regard imperceptible, pour mes pauvres capacités, me cloue sur ce lit que je savais douillet mais qui ne représentait que douleur à présent. Cette douleur d'être prisonnière de cette chose qui berçait mes nuits. Cette douleur de ne pas être plus forte pour combattre l'insécurité que représente cette espace qui n'était alors que repos et paix .

Les larmes coulent, comme bien souvent. D'angoisse, de peur, de honte. Me sentant seule et perdue dans ces nuits que j'aimais tant. Là, tout de suite, je souhaite qu'elles prennent fins. Que ces nuits de terreurs m'épargnent, m'oublient, me libèrent de cette prison diabolique.

Honteuse d'être faible, je me lève, tremblante. Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce qui m'étouffe. Je transpire, je vacille. J'avance dans cet espace qui se rétrécit comme s'il ne voulait pas que je quitte ce coin de paradis devenu un enfer. Je cherche mon souffle en plaquant une main sur ma poitrine qui se comprime au fil de mon avancé. Arrivée à la porte, je me fige. Il tient ma main. Me retient. M'empêche de franchir le seuil qui m'offrira la libération. Je tire brutalement sur ma main qui se libère de cette prise de fer. Je me retrouve hors de cette chambre. J'ai réussi. Je suis libre.

Mon corps, pourtant, réclame de franchir à nouveau le seuil pour ne plus en sortir. Les muscles de mon corps se tendent alors que mes pieds prennent la direction de mon enfer personnel. Se pouvait-il qu'il réussisse à me contrôler à ce point ?

Je ne le laisserais pas faire, pas cette fois. Il ne contrôlera pas mon esprit, mon être ou mon corps. Je suis seule juge de mes actes et de mes fautes. Moi, seule, décide de ce qu'il veut ou non. Et là, plus que tout, il veut s'éloigner de l'étrange créature qui me persécute et me torture l'âme.

**Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Petite review pour faire vivre cette fic ou pas ! Robisous à tous et à très vite ;)**


End file.
